


Why Me?

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack and Ianto's first night together, Ianto wants to know, why him? One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Ianto opened his eyes and stretched. He rolled over and saw that Jack was already awake and looking at him.

“Morning,” Jack said, leaning in and kissing Ianto.

“Morning,” Ianto mumbled. Jack tried to deepen the kiss, but Ianto pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, confused.

“Nothing, I just…” Ianto trailed off, not looking at Jack.

“Do you regret last night?” Jack asked.

“No!” Ianto said right away, “No, of course not. I just… why me?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Why me? You could have any man, woman, or alien you want, but you kept asking me,” Ianto felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

“I don’t want any other man, woman, or alien,” Jack said, laughing quietly, “Because they’re not you.” Ianto looked at him and Jack continued.

“You’re amazing Ianto, I’ve never felt this way in all the years I’ve been alive. Sure I’ve had relationships but not like this, no one like you.” Ianto smiled and, ignoring the heat in his face, leaning forward to kiss Jack again; and this time, he didn’t pull away.


End file.
